Queen Mara
Appearance Mara is a tall, thin dragoness. Her build is skeletal, as if pale grey skin was stretched over brittle, wiry bones. Faded hues of crimson are painted across her body as a remembrance of her horrible secret. Mara's eyes are a mournful white, pupiless, and seemingly unblinking. Her horns are abnormally long, as are her neck and tail. Along her neck, sides, and forehead are spiraling patters of white, the royal markings of the RuneWings. The Queen's body is adorned with many piercings and gems, mostly on her wing fold, ears, and some above her eyes. Sheets of white cloth encompass her frail figure, as do chains of silver, and sapphires. Scars streak her chest, forearms, and neck. From previous battles, or failed training attempts. Personality Mara, named after the mysterious nightmare beings in fables. She is a vague and dangerous as her name is. Soft spoken words, arching neck, and royal posture. Mara is grief filled, regretful, and fear driven. She is the terrified, shattered shell of the dragoness she once was. Mara spends most of her time alone, studying coordinates of other tribes, strategizing, or reading old scrolls from her dragonethood. She is always occupied, and greets her subjects and Council with a tired, but fake smile. Inside this dragoness, is a scared, sobbing dragonet staring ahead with trembling talons. She hides behind her title, but really is broken and terrified. Glancing through the shadows, and watching ghosts of her former life dance around her. Whispers in the night greet her, as do flames of torches forming illusions. Of course none of this is real, but to Mara, it is. She is troubled, and fearful, although the thought of an entire tribe relying on her, she keeps going. Although she longs to collapse and allow the regret to succumb her. But she doesn't, and with a royal nod, she presents herself to the tribe. Backstory Mara was born in Roughly 4,962 AS to Queen Bone and King Fiske, her clutch consisted of two dragonets, Mara and Terror. The two princesses, the only two princesses in RuneWing history where they both had the royal markings of white. The markings that made whoever had them the queen, their parents decided to ignore this until they were older. As a dragonet, Mara was energetic, immature, and mischievous. Finding joy in pranking the servants, her parents, and even the Council of Wings. Unlike her placid and responsible sister Terror. Their dragonet years flew by peacefully, full of training, and adventures. But as the two grew, Mara did not mature, and she still had the wicked streak of trouble in her blood. And soon, a prank went too far, she decided to get her twin sister by hoisting a bucket of perfume above Terror's doorway. And when she exited the heavily scented liquid poured over her head, and drenched her. Mara expected a few threats then laughter, she wasn't ready for Mara to break into seizures. And she watched helplessly as healers carried her off to the sick ward. When the kingdom was told the news, Queen Bone was infuriated, and screamed at Mara, "Is everything a joke to you?!" She yelled, talons gripping into her shoulders, "You could have killed her..." These words never left Mara's head... Sadly, Terror's body had gone into extreme shock from the oils, and began losing her vision, and breaking into uncontrollable shakes. Even after months of therapy passed, these symptoms remained. A memory of Mara's mistake. But instead of blaming her sister, Terror bravely accepted the changes, and forgave Mara. Baffling her, and making Bone and Fiske silently decide who would be queen. As more years passed, Terror began to control the tremors, and they only occurred when she was upset or frightened. But her vision worsened to the point of near blindness. But that was not an uncommon thing among RuneWings, and soon every metal worker in the Rune Kingdom was given the task to create the best spectacles imaginable. And Terror and Mara had formed a surprising bond. But knowing Terror was ok, Mara reverted back into her mischievous self... She refrained herself from pranking her sister, who acted now as Mara's conscious. One day though, no one is really not sure of the details, all except for Mara, she remembers everything. Mara was busy rigging the throne room, while Terror overheard their parents discussing their health. Queen Bone's strength was fading her body, and a new queen must step up soon. Believing Mara could be mature enough to handle the truth of growing up, Terror informed her sister. At first Mara laughed, thinking it was a joke, but she soon saw it wasn't. She snapped in fury when Terror said she had to take on responsibility, and wasn't grieving over their mother's health. Terror was though, she just knew the tribe depended on them. Mara couldn't see this, and out of spite, Terror spat at her "Why can't you for once grow up!" Mara ran off at this, into her room, sobbing. But her nature of small revenge broke through, and she concocted a plan to scare her sister, she was going to fake her death. Mara threatened the guards to acquiesce to this plan, they would tell Terror Mara had died near Blood Drop Falls. Mara set up a young guard, Fenris, her crush, to tell Terror it was a prank soon after. But this things could not have gone more wrong. When Terror heard this news, she fled to the Falls, and threw herself near the ledge, in search of her sister's body. But her talons broke into a seizure from the panic, and she slipped. And Fenris wasn't there to save her...Because he knew Mara's pranking, and thought he was the victim. Quickly, dragons noticed the princess was missing, and since Terror was not one to trick, panic formed. Mara found out, and without an utterance, she was at the Falls, staring down. She found her sister's body at the bottom of the crashing water. Terror was barely alive, her eyes fluttered open; and she smiled. Mara wept against her twin's cold, wet body. Terror gently spoke, "It's alright Love, you didn't mean to...You have it in you...T-to lead. Don't forget me, okay? I l-love you....With all my heart." She said in shaky whispers, before her eyelids closed, and she let out her final breath. Terror sobbed, tears flowed down her snout, as she clutched Terror's lifeless talons. And other RuneWings gathered solemnly around the two sisters. This scared Mara, deeply. And she did as her sister told her to in her dying breath. And never forgot her. She was crowned queen after Queen Bone died in her sleep. A new legacy was born. One of nightmares, sorrow, and ghosts... Category:Females Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)